


Disgaea: A Warm Heart Frozen

by DaedricMudcrab



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedricMudcrab/pseuds/DaedricMudcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talmia is a Frygis Ice Demon living in a castle with her undead servant Kora. When an angel arrives at the front gates, Talmia must embark on a journey to fight a Demon that she has unknown history with, while meeting new allies, hiding numerous dark secrets, and trying to battle with her own heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Queen and Her Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Disgaea story, written with all new characters just like the actual games in the series. You likely will not see any canonical Disgaea characters throughout this story.
> 
> This story is very much a work in progress, though I have a large portion of it complete. If you continue to read, I hope you enjoy what you read.

Talmia put a hand to her chin, pulling down the collar of her large white jacket. Across the small table stood a mechanical gargoyle, iron-plated wings creaking with every movement. The two sat in silence for minutes, both almost unmoving, until Talmia raised her right hand, grabbing the white queen and lifting the piece before pausing once more. The gargoyle’s green-lit eyes now locked onto her piece as the ice demon contemplated her move. Slowly, Talmia’s queen moved, slipping between a black knight and rook, resting where neither enemy could capture it.  


A pause. “Check,” Talmia murmured.  


Rumbling, the gargoyle raised its massive hand, gingerly lifting its remaining bishop and moved it in the path of the black king.  


Before Talmia made her next move, the large iron doors at the end of the room opened with a wail of protesting metal. Talmia drew her attention from the game to see her undead servant Kora shuffle down the long hallway, the girl’s greenish skin, gray hair, and red clothes a clear giveaway.  


Talmia spoke before Kora had reached her, “Yes, Kora?”  


The girl stopped, brushing at her gray, brittle hair. “Uhm… Lunch is ready, Mistress.”  


Talmia nodded, realizing only now that she was indeed hungry. “Alright. I’ll be there in a minute.” She turned to her opponent. “We’re done here, you can save this game until next time.”  


Upon her words, the gargoyle’s eyes flashed, then the chess board was drawn into an opening in the robot’s chest, which then shut.  


Talmia began walking down the hallway, a sourceless cold wind gently blowing her long scarf and white hair. Her servant was almost skipping at her side, like a puppy with its master, her red nightgown fluttering with each bound. Her red slippers made a clicking sound each time their plastic soles hit the metal floor.  


“I made cheese sandwiches for the both of us, Mistress,” Kora said, “Then tonight I’ll cook up some carrot stew.”  


Behind her jacket’s collar, Talmia smiled. “That sounds great, Kora.”  


Finally exiting the hall, Talmia and Kora found themselves standing on a balcony at the top of a very tall, open room. Gears of many sizes covered the walls, interlocking and turning eternally, each covered with layers of frost. Large icicles hung from the ceiling, and white flakes of snow gently flew through the air.  


Above the two girls was a belt hanging from the ceiling with a line of large rings hanging from it. This belt was wired all over the room, reaching countless chutes, openings, and more balconies haphazardly placed about.  


“Here. We’ll take the wire line,” Talmia said, wrapping an arm around Kora’s waist, and grabbing a ring with the other.  


Kora held on tightly to Talmia with her clawed hands as the wire carried them in a downward spiral toward another balcony with a group of robots. Releasing the ring, Talmia and Kora landed on the floor and let go of each other. Walking past the queen's mechanical minions, the undead girl ran ahead to hold open the cold steel door.  


"Thank you, Kora," Talmia said with a smile. "Now let’s go get lunch."  


Smiling, Kora let the door fall shut, and returned to her Mistress's side.  


(-O++O-)  


This looks like the place. It must be… How many castles of machinery could be laying around this wasteland?  


(-O++O-)  


The castle's dining hall, while quite large, was rather sparsely decorated. A long table stretched from one end of the room to the other, and a dusty chandelier hung low from the ceiling, holding up more icicles. A fireplace sat on one side of the room.  


As Talmia and Kora stepped into the room, with Kora holding the door once again, the queen stopped and gently swung her right hand up. At once, the floor was covered in a thick, shiny sheet of ice. The wood in the fireplace froze solid, and on top formed a statue of ice in the shape of a flame. 

Taking Kora's hands, Talmia pulled her into the room. Kora yelped as she scrambled to find traction on the frozen surface, and the queen leaned back, causing the both of them to spin around as they drifted toward the table. 

The spin ending, Talmia couldn't help but chuckle as she sat down in the chair at the head of the table, a plate of three sandwiches already in front of her. She looked at Kora, who had a little more trouble staying on her feet as she moved her chair at Talmia's left hand. 

"Sorry about that, Kora, but I've been wanting to do that again all day." 

"Oh, no, Mistress, it's perfectly fine!" Kora said, "Don't trouble yourself with me! Please, eat." 

Talmia smiled, picking up the first of the sandwiches, when heavy footfalls interrupted her. Looking to the side, she watched as a mechanical dragon approached from one of the smaller doors, each step it took caused large spider-web cracks to appear in the ice. Talmia frowned. "Yes?" 

“Your Highness,” its flat voice droned, ”A visitor to the castle requests an audience with you. Query: Shall you attend?”  


Talmia groaned and threw her food back down onto the table, crumbs flying. “Fine! Tell whoever it is that I’ll be there in a minute.”  


“Noted. Delivering message to visitor.” The drake exited the way it entered, steely thuds resounding with each step.  


“C’mon, Kora,” Talmia said, shoving her chair away from the table and standing with no issue from the icy floor, “Let’s go meet this visitor.”  


“Yes, Mistress, coming!” the Zombie said, cautiously tailing her Queen as they followed the dragon.


	2. Visit From Another World

The robotic dragon lumbered along slowly, thuds resounding and echoing off the walls with every step it took. Talmia followed it wordlessly, noticing that the cold wind felt colder than it did before. Kora didn't seem to notice.

"Is everything alright, Mistress?" she asked.

"Yeah, Kora. I'm okay. I just wanted to eat."

"I understand, Mistress. Once we're finished talking to the visitor, we can return to eat, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," the Queen responded.

The dragon led them down several hallways, each nearly empty save for the occasional pillar holding a vase of frozen flowers.

Reaching the entry hall of the castle, Talmia and Kora met up with their visitor.

Large feathered wings and a lightly colored robe were clear indicators of the visitor's identity.

“An Angel?” Talmia said, turning to Kora, "the hell is she doing here?"

Kora looked at her and shrugged. "I'm not sure... I'm sure she has an explanation, yes?"

The Angel frowned at them, but she didn't speak up.

Talmia turned to look at her again. Her white wings were large - almost as tall as her. Her short hair and her eyes were a matching sky blue.

"So, I'm sure you have a good reason for being here, yeah? You're pretty far from the Celestial Gate."

The Angel spoke, "I would like to first make clear that I am not a female, though I suppose I forgive your mistake."

"Oh," Talmia said with a slight laugh. "She's a dude."

"Yes," the Angel said, "Now, would I be correct in thinking that I stand before Queen Talmia?"

“Yeah. What of it?”

The Angel bowed low, leaning on the wooden staff he held for support. "Then Celestia sends its kindest greetings, your highness. I am a member of the Celestial Overseer Council, monitoring the balance of worldly energy."

"Alright..." Talmia started, "so why are you coming to me?"

"The reason I come to you is because a large flux of energy is occurring between the Netherworld, Celestia, and Midway."

"Midway?" The Queen said. "What's that?"

The Angel gave a small smile. "As the name may suggest, Midway is the realm between the Netherworld and Celestia. It is where the souls of perished humans go, and it is there that it is determined whether each soul goes to the Netherworld or Celestia. I believe that humans commonly refer to it as Purgatory."

"I see... By the way, you never gave us your name," Talmia said.

"Ah, forgive me," the angel said, "My name is Velvet. It is a pleasure to meet you."

There was a short pause during which Talmia and Kora did not reply, until the Queen began to snicker.

“Velvet?” Talmia said, “Geez, could you possibly have a less threatening name?”

Velvet said nothing, keeping silent as Talmia laughed, though he was grateful for Kora's decision to keep her thoughts to herself. Once Talmia's laughter stopped, she finally asked him her next question.

"So, what does your energy flux have to do with me?"

"Well," Velvet started, "the energy flux was likely created by a demon, as was estimated by the Council. And it has been noticed that the flux has caused a direct change in several inhabitants of the three worlds. It is my job to find and gather these beings and find out what the flux may have changed."

"And, how many others are you supposed to find?" Talmia asked.

"Including you, five," Velvet answered.

Talmia sighed. "Fine, alright. I'll come with you. Just let me finish my lunch first."

Velvet nodded. "Take as long as you need."

"I'll come along, too," Kora said.

"No, I need you to stay here at the castle," Talmia said sternly, crossing her arms. "I don't want you in harm's way."

Kora's one uncovered eye widened. "What? B-But Mistress, I-"

"Kora, do as I say!" Talmia commanded.

The zombie looked at her for a few seconds, but Talmia didn't budge. She looked down at the floor. "Yes, Mistress..."

"Good. Now, let's go finish eating," Talmia said as she began walking back to the dining hall.

As Velvet and Kora followed behind her, Kora turned to the angel. 

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

Smiling, Velvet answered, "Oh, that won't be necessary. Thank you, though."

Kora nodded, and remained silent afterward.

(-O++O-)

Kora stood at the castle gates, waving one clawed hand in the air as she watched her Queen walk down the stone pathway with the white-winged male.

"Goodbye, Mistress!" she called out. "Please stay safe..."

As they walked down the path, Talmia asked. "So, where are we going first?" 

"Our first objective is to locate a Prinny named Vincent, who-erm... Forgive me, I didn't see any in your castle, but... you DO know what a Prinny is, yes?"

Talmia rolled her eyes. "Of course I do, geez! Prinnies are human souls in what's pretty much a penguin suit. They're scummy human souls that need to work off their sins before they can reincarnate."

Velvet chuckled slightly. "Yes, we have Prinnies in Celestia, as well, though they are treated much more positively there. Now we're looking for a specific Prinny. I don't know the story behind it, but apparently this former human was affected somehow during the flux."

"That should be easy! It's not like most Prinnies look exactly alike or anything, oh wait, THEY DO."

The angel frowned. "There's no need to be so hostile."

The Ice Queen folded her arms again, her scarf and hair blowing in a cold wind. "Get used to it, Angel boy. You're in the Netherworld now. Most demons don't exactly like your kind."

Velvet nodded.

"So where is it that we're going?" Talmia asked.

"We are headed to the hub of the vast majority of Netherworld production, the Grand Malefactory. Prinnies are the primary workforce there, I've been told, so that might be a good place to start."

"Right. That's not too far," Talmia said. "Just try not to piss off too many demons with your talk of angel values or whatever. Let's just get the Prinny and go."

Velvet nodded. "That sounds fair."


End file.
